Currently the coffee powder dispensed by the grinder-dispenser in a predetermined quantity into the filter holder is pressed by the operator by pressing it against a suitable disc rigid with the grinder-dispenser or by a manual presser.
This pressing system has however the drawback of not ensuring constant coffee compaction, as it depends on the manual skill of the operator.
Devices have also been proposed which during pressing rotate the coffee in order to amalgamate it into the cup of the filter holder. However these devices have the drawback of constructional complexity.